User blog:Maddox33/Dark Forests
Each dark forest contains a number of creatures. In levels 1-4 there are four different creatures, of increasing population size: Wanderer of Din This is a melee unit, comparable to militiamen: • Attack: 20 (100 for militiamen) • Defense: 10 (13 for militiamen) • Life: 70 (400 for militiamen) Blade of Netzekt ' This is a mounted unit, comparable to cavalry • Attack: 95 (500 for cavalry) • Defense: 16 (45 for cavalry) • Life: 250 (1000 for cavalry) '''Arm of Gevrah ' This is a ranged unit, comparable to archers: • Attack: 80 (240 for archer) • Defense: 21 (25 for archer) • Life: 600 (500 for archer) 'Priest of Yeshod ' This is a specialist unit, somewhat comparable to supply wagons: • Attack: 60 (20 for supply wagon) • Defense: 32 (15 for supply wagon) • Life: 1200 (1400 for supply wagon) Each level 1 dark forest contains a total population of 1000, always consisting of 1000 Wanderers of Din. Population = 1 Each level 2 dark forest contains a total population of 2000, being a mixture of Wanderes and Blades. Population = 3 Each level 3 dark forest contains a total population of 4000, being a mixture of Wanderes, Blades and Arms. Population = 5 Each level 4 dark forest contains a total population of 8000, being a mixture of Wanderes, Blades, Arms and Priests. Population = 7 '''Experience Points (XP) When attacking dark forests, the outcome is always better, the higher your knight's experience is. And each time you defeat a dark forest your knight will gain more experience: Lv 1 Dark Forest: 10,000 XP Lv 2 Dark Forest: 20,000 XP Lv 3 Dark Forest: 40,000 XP Lv 4 Dark Forest: 80,000 XP Refresh after defeating a dark forest in order to be able to assign these new experience points. Gold You will collect a "vaste" (hahaha) amount of gold from defeatng a dark forest: Lv 1 Dark Forest: 1,150 gold Lv 2 Dark Forest: 2,300 gold Lv 3 Dark Forest: 4,600 gold Lv 4 Dark Forest: 9,200 gold Items and Drop Rate ''' Each time you defeat a level 1-4 dark forest, you have a small chance of getting an item for your inventory, the best of these being Divine Inspiration and Divine Providence. These items can be found in all levels of dark forests, with a drop rate that increases with the level of the dark forest: Lv 1 Dark Forest: 5 items drop every 1000 attacks Lv 2 Dark Forest: 11 items drop every 1000 attacks Lv 3 Dark Forest: 19 items drop every 1000 attacks Lv 4 Dark Forest: 29 items drop every 1000 attacks '''Defeating a Dark Forest Depending on the experience of your knight, your troops will be hit a certain number of times, till either you or they are defeated. The more experienced your knight is, the fewer rounds will be needed to defeat a dark forest. The strength of your own troops has little meaning. Do not send large numbers of strong units, especially not catapults. For minimal losses, use layered attacks. Note however, that the order in which your layered troops fight is quite possible random, or at least dependent on the number of different types of troops defending. The more layered single troops you include, the more of them will get a chance to fight, and reduce the remaining troops for the bulk of your force to defeat. Defeating a Level 1 Dark Forest Since there is only one type of troops defending a level 1 Dark Forest,there are several known safe ways of defeating them. It is safe to assume that 1 single cavalry will always fight and die first. It is also safe to assume that archers will perform well on attacking Wanderers of Din, a melee unit. The following is the "cheapest" setup, for short distances (only the militiaman will die): • 1 militiaman • 10k archers (a good knight requires fewer, a bad knight more) The following is the "fastest" setup, for long distances (only the cavalry will die): • 1 cavalry • 120k scouts (a good knight requires fewer, a bad knight more) Defeating a Level 2 Dark Forest The strongest unit defending a level 2 forest is the Blade of Netzekt, a mounted unit. It is thus assumed that pikemen will perform well on attacking a level 2 dark forest. However, the outcome is largely dependent on the ratio between Wanderers and Blades of Netzekt. When attacking a level 2 dark forest, use an experienced knight. A rather safe setup of troops is: • 1 supply troop • 1 scout • 1 pikeman • 1 swordsman • 1 archer • 1 cavalry • 150k, or maximum amount of militiamen Sometimes you will lose only 2 or 3 single troops, sometimes 1 or 2 singles and a few militiamen as well. If you scout the level 2 forest first, and find a large number of Blades of Netzekt, you can try this setup as well: • 1 supply troop • 1 militiaman • 1 scout • 1 swordsman • 1 archer • 1 cavalry • 150k, or maximum amount of pikemen Defeating a Level 3 Dark Forest The strongest unit defending a level 3 forest is the Arm of Gevrah, a ranged unit. It is thus assumed that cavalry will perform well on attacking a level 3 dark forest. However, the outcome is largely dependent on the ratio between Wanderers, Blades and Arms of Gevrah. When attacking a level 3 dark forest, use your most experienced knight. A rather safe setup of troops is: • 1 supply troop • 1 scout • 1 pikeman • 1 swordsman • 1 archer • 1 cavalry • 1 heavy cavalry • 1 supply wagon • 150k, or maximum amount of militiamen You will lose a few single troops, and most likely a few hundred militiamen. If you scout the level 3 forest first, and find a large number of Arms of Gevrah, you can try with this setup as well: • 1 supply troop • 1 militiaman • 1 scout • 1 pikeman • 1 swordsman • 1 archer • 1 heavy cavalry • 1 supply wagon • 150k, or maximum amount of cavalry Defeating a Level 4 Dark Forest The strongest unit defending a level 4 forest is the Priest of Yeshod, a specialist unit. Since we do not know what special forces they possess, it is unknown which troops perform best against them. Besides, the outcome would be largely dependent on the ratio between Wanderers, Blades, Arms and Priests of Yeshod. When attacking a level 4 dark forest, always use your most experienced knight. A rather safe setup of troops is: • 1 supply troop • 1 scout • 1 pikeman • 1 swordsman • 1 archer • 1 cavalry • 1 heavy cavalry • 1 supply wagon • 1 ballista • 1 battering ram • 150k, or maximum amount of militiamen You will lose several single troops, the more the better. Depending on how many single troops you lost, you will also lose some 1-10k. Category:Blog posts